Lo siento pero
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: Una "guerra" puede causar muchos problemas pero y si existe gente que no comprende esto? y si no todo es tan malo como aparenta? entren y averiguenlo... asco de sumary U.U


Bueno primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya-sama y Gabriel, si no mal recuerdo le pertenece a Tifamex de denviart, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y es solo por ocio, no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica. Bueno este es el primer fic que me atrevo a publicar, ojala les guste y plis no sean muy duros conmigo soy nueva en esto.

En fin es un Fic de Cd. Juárez X Canadá jeje Gabriel X Matthew

Lo siento pero… así soy yo

Era una tarde como cualquier otra y un joven rubio de ojos violetas se encontraba en su casa muy preocupado, hace solo unas cuantas horas había visto en las noticias que su hermano y José se encontraban en una especie de guerra, a pesar de eso no estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano, sino mas bien estaba curioso por el hecho de que el gobierno mexicano había logrado que el gobierno estadounidense retrocediese.

Estaba realmente curioso y quizás un poco alterado por la notica, por lo que el joven tomo sus cosas y emprendió un viaje hasta la frontera entre México y Estado Unidos. Al llegar a su destino después de haber tenido unos problemas, bajo del avión y sintió el ambiente bastante tenso, camino por toda la frontera buscando a su hermano en cierta forma para ayudarlo.

-Alfred! Hey brother, Where are you?- gritó, sabía que no era muy inteligente ir gritando por ahí, pero necesitaba encontrar pronto a su hermano y saber que estaba bien.

Iba caminando, pero se encontraba algo nervioso, es decir, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo como para ser una guerra. Llegó hasta la frontera de Juárez y Estados Unidos, todo parecía normal, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Siguió caminando hasta que sintió como alguien lo jalaba, intento liberarse pero tal parecía que quien fuera el que lo estaba sujetando no se daría por vencido, pronto comenzó a perder la conciencia a causa del cansancio y del calor que se sentía en ese momento.

-Tal parece que el gringo no entiende que no es bienvenido por estos rumbos- dijo un chico de tez morena y ojos color ámbar.

-Jefe ¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto uno de los hombres que acompañaba al chico en esos momentos.

-De momento nada solo enciérrenlo- dijo con un tono de voz serio y frio –pero no le hagan nada o lo pagaran- dijo mirándolos a todos de manera tétrica.

Esas personas se llevaron al chico rubio a su escondite y comenzaron a revisar todo lo que tenia, pensando que era un espía estadounidense, sin embargo, se sorprendieron ala darse cuenta de que el chico era canadiense.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto mas para sí mismo el líder mientras observaba el cuerpo del chico que se encontraba encadenado e inconsciente.

El chico rubio comenzó a despertar sintiéndose totalmente desubicado, no sabía que le había sucedido no donde se encontraba pero estaba seguro de que necesitaba salir pronto de ahí antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-Veo que al fin despiertas- dijo el chico de ojos ámbar acercándose un poco al otro chico.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el rubio en voz baja, pero por alguna extraña razón no temía de la persona que estaba enfrente de él.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo de manera agresiva- aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo- comento mientras se terminaba de acercar y comenzaba a examinar el rostro angelical del chico.

El chico rubio se sentía nervioso y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mientras tanto el otro lo observaba prestando mucha atención puesto que le daba curiosidad el no encontrar ni rastro de temor en los ojos del otro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- volvió a preguntar viéndole directo a los ojos –te pareces mucho al pinche gringo, sin embargo tus ojos son diferentes-.

-Yo.. Yo soy Matthew Williams- dijo en voz baja desviando su violácea mirada de la ámbar del otro –Soy Canadá- dijo prácticamente en un murmuro, que a pesar de todo el otro chico lo había escuchado.

-¿Matthew?... ¿Canadá?...- al escucharlo frunció el seño -Así que eres el hermano del estúpido gringo- dijo mientras con su mano apretaba el cuello del chico hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Pasaron los días y la escena se repetía una y otra vez, siempre era lo mismo, el chico moreno entraba en la celda donde tenía a Matthew y le hacia una pregunta sin mucha importancia a la cual Matthew siempre contestaba de manera sincera, sin embargo si al otro chico no le agradaba la respuesta simplemente hería al rubio o simplemente lo dejaba inconsciente.

Con el paso de los días se podía apreciar como Canadá se encontraba cada vez en peor estado ya fuera por las heridas o por el cansancio, a pesar de esto su mirada no cambiaba, seguía siendo aquella mirada dulce y sin mostrar ni una sola pisca de miedo.

-No te entiendo- dijo el moreno observando al chico -¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de que te trato tan mal tu sigas normal y no me odies?- curioso y sin hacer nada más que observar al otro.

-No veo la necesidad de tenerte miedo- contestó levantando su rostro que tenía varios roces de bala -¿me dirás tu nombre?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa hasta donde el dolor le permitía.

-Me llamo Gabriel- contesto por primera vez observando la sonrisa de ese chico el cual le causaba una sensación de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo al de ¿cariño?... negó con la cabeza y simplemente salió de la habitación sin hacer nada.

Matthew se quedo ahí pensando, sabía que no podía odiar al otro chico por el simple hecho de que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido se había enamorado y de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-No sé cómo me pude enamorar de ti… Gabriel…- dijo en un tono de voz normal pues pensaba que se encontraba solo, sin saber que afuera de la habitación se encontraba el otro escuchando.

-Creo…Creo que yo también Matt- murmuro escondiendo su mirada entre su cabello para después regresar a su habitación, esperando poder olvidar todo.

Siguieron pasando los días y Matthew ya comenzaba a recuperarse de muchas de sus heridas, pero se sentía extraño puesto que Gabriel no había regresado nuevamente a la habitación donde él se encontraba, ocasionando de esa manera que Canadá se pusiera triste.

-Bien el jefe dijo que te dejáramos ir- dijo un subordinado que había entrado en la habitación, con la orden de ponerlo en libertad.

-¿Liberarme?- no sabía el rubio como sentirse, es decir, estaba feliz por poder ir con su hermano pero sabía que no podría olvidarlo.

-Mejor sal de aquí antes de que se arrepienta- contestó el subordinado señalando hacía donde se debía dirigir.

-Merci em…- no sabía cómo se llamaba el chico y realmente quería agradecerle.

-Me llamo Raúl y soy la mano derecha del jefe- comentó sin darle mucha importancia a pesar de que una leve sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Merci Raúl- sonrió con mucha inocencia –creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ahora- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida que el chico le había señalado, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar como el chico murmuraba que debía ir al despacho de su jefe.

Salió corriendo por el lugar en busca del despacho de Gabriel esperando poder verlo y despedirse de él.

Después de un rato llego al frente de una habitación a la cual parecía que la gente no se acercaba mucho, entró si llamar con mucha cautela y pudo observar que efectivamente era el despacho de Juárez.

Se acercó tranquilamente al escritorio observando como el chico frente a él parecía estar muy ocupado con los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Gabriel, sin saber realmente a quien le estaba hablando, pues no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Yo…Yo solo…quería despedirme de ti- dijo con una voz dulce y tranquila.

El otro simplemente se sorprendió al escuchar a Matthew hablar, realmente no esperaba que se apareciera por su despacho, puesto que había sido muy cruel con él.

-No me interesas- dijo de manera fría e indiferente, sabía en el fondo de su ser que mentía al tener esa actitud con el chico pero no quería ponerlo en problemas, no quería que el sufriera o desperdiciara su vida con alguien de su clase.

-Yo… Yo quería despedirme y… decirte una cosa- bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos de manera que no comenzara a temblar.

-Lo que quieras decirme no me…- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido

-Te amo!-interrumpió nervioso y dudando de lo que haría el otro.

Gabriel se levantó de su asiento y rodeo su escritorio para colocarse frente a Matthew acorralándolo contra la mesa.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-si es…- fue callado al sentir como unos labios cálidos se posaban sobre los suyos.  
>Después del beso ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, a pesar de eso no era un momento incómodo.<p>

-Yo… bueno, yo también- dijo Gabriel sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Matthew no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba muy feliz quizás podría quedarse con el, al menos eso pensaba.

-Entonces puedo…-dijo antes de caer dormido entre los brazos de Gabriel.

-Lo siento Matthew pero no aceptaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa- dijo en un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo, y con una inyección de escopolamina.

-Raúl!- grito a su mano derecha, quien rápidamente apareció en su despacho –Llévalo a la frontera y espera a ver que alguien se lo lleve al gringo- dijo regresando a su escritorio.

Raúl tomó a Matthew en brazos bajo la mirada atenta y seria de Gabriel, se llevó a Canadá hasta la frontera y lo dejo cerca de ahí esperando a que alguien se lo llevara. Cuando al fin alguien se llevó a Matthew, el regreso con su jefe para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Días después.

Se encontraban dos rubios en el hospital uno sobre una camilla y el otro sentado al lado observando algo preocupado a su hermano.

-Matty ¿seguro que estas bien?- preguntó un rubio de ojos azules

-Si Alfred por décima vez estoy bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡Cómo vas a estar bien si te drogaron!- exclamó algo alterado y furioso pues no podía creer que hubieran lastimado a su hermanito menos cuando él era una persona muy tranquila.

-Puede ser pero aunque no me creas te puedo decir una cosa- volteo a ver a la ventana –Siento como si estos días que estuve desaparecido hubiera pasado algo muy bueno…- dijo mientras regresaba su mirada hacia su hermano.

-Hay Matty… realmente no te entiendo- dice negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento –Lo siento Matty pero es hora de que me vaya pero no te preocupes tu hermano el héroe regresara mañana- mientras salía de la habitación.

-Bien nos vemos mañana-dijo en voz baja a la nada, pues Alfred ya se había ido. Se acomodó en la camilla para descansar y cerró los ojos –Gabriel…- fue lo último que murmuro antes de caer dormido sin poder recordar a quien pertenecía ese nombre…

Bueno aqui esta un fic algo fumado, acepto lo que ustedes quieran reviews, tomates, saludos a mi madre...(mentadas) lo que sea es bien recibido y si lo se mi forma de redactar es pesima y mi ortografia tambien u.u lo siento intentare mejorar...


End file.
